


Crying is Always Most Beautiful In the Rain

by finnperegrine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Credence needs a hug, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt is a sassy bastard sometimes, Past Abuse, Tina is the third wheel you never knew you needed, and Queenie too, but it's really because he's having some issues, he goes back to being the sweet Newt we all know and love, slightly ooc newt?, very briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnperegrine/pseuds/finnperegrine
Summary: After Credence is entered into an apprenticeship with Newt Scamander, his life changes and Newt's life is turned upside down. Credence will have to battle with his demons, and Newt will have to come to terms with this unexpected turn of events, but both of them will get more than they ever could have expected in the end.





	1. Prologue: Obscurus et Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I’ve actually written and had the guts to publish since… I was in 8th grade. As soon as I saw Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them I for some reason just had this entire vision of Credence and Newt and this grand love story between them. (I always fall for the awkward and adorable ones)  
> Every love story is a Studio Ghibli movie to me.   ~ (●´ω｀● ~ )

It was darkness that he had seen last; it was light, bright and blinding that assaulted his eyes as he came to. As the blurry shapes in front of him began to emerge as visible figures, the ringing in his ears gave way to a voice, far away at first, but then becoming more clear. 

“Credence?” 

He blinked several times, looking at the two people who stood above him: a woman with dark hair and a man with a blue coat. He recognized the man as the one who had tried to help him, who had truly shown him kindness, even after everything that had happened, everything he had done. Suddenly, the events that had occurred over the past few days all came back to him, the death, the hurt, the betrayal, the loss of control, the rush of power he had felt. A wave of emotional and physical pain washed over him, and he groaned, gritting his teeth and trying to sit up. Hands stilled him and he felt something being pressed to his lips. 

“It’s a calming draught, you’ll need to be in a right state of mind for what’s to come later, trust me.” 

Credence let his head be tipped back as the potion was poured into his mouth. It tasted faintly of cherries, and he immediately relaxed as it started to take effect. 

“What’s going to happen to me?” Credence asked weakly. 

“You’re to appear before the International Wizengamot, which is like the wizarding judicial system. The events that happened while you were an obscurial have caused a lot of attention unfortunately.” The woman said. “I’m Tina, this is Newt. We’re going to be on the witness stand during the trial. I just want to let you know, whatever happens, we’re on your side.” 

“She’s right. You’re not to blame for your anger, but we know who is. Now save your strength, you’ll be collected soon and taken to the trial. We’re going to have to leave for the moment, but we’ll send a house elf in if you need anything.” Newt put his hand on Credence’s shoulder and smiled, then turned to Tina, both of them disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

****************************************

Credence was too nervous to eat, although the house elf insisted he have something. All the foods and drinks had bizarre names, and he couldn’t be sure he wanted any of them. In the end, he settled on a glass of pumpkin juice, which sounded more like something was familiar with, and took tiny sips while he waited. All of the sudden, a man in a suit and cloak appeared out of thin air, startling Credence so much he almost spilled the juice. Without a word, the man yanked Credence to his feet and apparated them both to a grand courtroom. Credence looked around in awe at all the people crowding the large marble hall, some wearing normal clothing, some wearing heavy robes, and some with pointed hats that looked just like what his mother had taught him a witch would have worn. He saw reporters with magically floating cameras flashing and quills that wrote by themselves, goblin-like creatures and other things he was sure were not human. He took in the sights with a mix of fear and wonderment until he was abruptly knocked off his feet and into a large, intricately carved chair, which scooped him up as he yelped in surprise, and then took its place by the defendant’s stand. A great banging noise arose and echoed through the room, mixing in with the sounds of pervasive chattering. 

“Quiet! Quiet!” The voices gradually died down, and all eyes were on the tall wizard who had done the yelling. He cleared his throat and continued. “Wizards and witches of the jury, this court has been convened for the hearing of one Credence Barebone, on several counts of murder, and endangerment of even more lives. I would like to call the witnesses up to the stand.” Credence gulped as he saw every eye in the room turn to him, disapproval apparent on their faces, but became instantly relieved when he saw Newt and Tina walking towards him. They took to the stand, a goblin hobbling over and placing a large, ancient-looking tome in front of them. 

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, and take the veritaserum?” The goblin asked in a gravelly voice. 

“I do, and I…I will.” Newt replied. Tina said the same. The goblin handed them a small vial, which Newt unstoppered and let a few drops hit his tongue, handing it off to Tina. Credence found he was handed the same vial by a similarly grumpy looking goblin. 

“Three drops is more than enough.” The goblin told him. 

He eyed the clear liquid inside, dipping his pinky into it and licking it off, surprised that it had no detectable flavor. 

“First witness, you may begin your defense.” 

“Alright. Well, when I went down into the subway, I saw the obscurus, which turned out to be Credence here and—“ 

“You’re absolutely sure it was an obscurus?” The judge asked.

“Of course it was an obscurus! Look, I’ve seen one before, a young girl in Africa, and I can assure you that those who are plagued with an obscurus cannot control their actions.” 

“And then?” 

“I spoke to him, tried to calm him down. It was working, really, he just got startled. It wasn’t his fault he went back into that state.” 

“Thank you Mr. Scamander. Ms. Goldstein, you may speak.” 

“I arrived just around the same time as Newt, and he really was helping Credence, assuring him that we weren’t there to hurt him. The obscurial was calming down, he really just looked like a frightened child. When MACUSA arrived, he was scared and the obscurus came out again. He was trying to protect himself; they all had their wands pointed at him.” 

“It has come to my attention that you were involved in an incident involving Mr. Barebone which led your removal from MACUSA. Can you explain his role in that event?” 

“This woman, one of the no-maj who has been speaking about the threat of witches to their society, was hurting him. He was crying, and I got so upset, that I attacked her.”

“Thank you Ms. Goldstein. Mr. Barebone, what is your testimony?” Credence stared down at his shoes, a single tear rolling down his face. 

“I…I never wanted to kill anyone. That man, the one who worked for MACUSA, he lied to me, he said I was special, but then he took it all back and made me feel like I was nothing. I always thought I was a freak. Mother always told me so, always beat me when I disappointed her. Whenever I became that thing, it was like I had no control of my actions anymore, but once I realized I had magic, I wanted to lose control, I wanted to hurt the man who had hurt me so. But I’m sorry. I want to learn magic, I want to be able to control this monster inside of me. I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.” 

The room was silent. He looked up slowly, seeing that the judge was looking directly at him, although his expression was unreadable. 

“Those in favor of imprisonment?” 

Hands shot up into the air all over the room, and Credence let out a sigh of relief when he noticed far less than half of the people had their hands raised, until he realized the second option could be far worse.

“Those in favor of amnesty?” The rest of the hands went up, and Credence felt a great weight lift off of his shoulders. 

“Very well. It is the decision of the court and I that Credence Barebone is hereby forgiven of all crimes on the condition that he enters into an apprenticeship contract with Newt Scamander before being integrated into the wizarding world. He will be assessed in one year's time. Court adjourned!” The gavel came down, and Newt fainted.


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Yay! I'm on Thanksgiving break, so hopefully I'll be able to get a lot of content on here for the next week. I saw Fantastic Beasts for the second time today, and ughhhh I cried whenever Credence was hurt or upset. My poor little baby :(

Credence felt like he was in a dream as he left the courtroom. Voices around him seemed muffled and far away; he wasn’t quite sure where he was going, only that he was leaving behind that house of horrors forever, he was going to learn to become a real wizard, and he finally had a purpose in life. Everyone was trying to interview him and take his picture, but he noticed none of it. It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his back that he snapped out of his trance, spinning around and nearly running into Tina Goldstein headfirst. 

“Oh! Sorry.” Tina said. “Newt should be here soon to take you to get your official apprenticeship license written up, he just took a little fall back there, he’ll be fine though.” She laughed weakly, rocking back on her heels. 

“I can’t thank you enough for your help in there, but I have a question. What exactly is a wizarding apprenticeship?” Credence asked. 

“Well, it’s like a normal apprenticeship, where someone is under the instruction of a master of a certain subject, and teaches that person everything they need to know, except it’s under a magically binded contract, and there are special terms which are agreed to. In the case of you and Newt, I suppose he’ll be teaching you magizoology as well as basic magic, but as far as the terms of the contract, I think the wizengamot will have more say in that then you two I’m afraid.” 

“It can’t be that bad can it? I’m just thankful I’ll be able to learn magic and not be thrown in jail.” 

“Well, I’ll let you be the judge of that. Oh look, here he comes.” Tina looked over towards Newt and Credence followed his gaze. Newt’s arms were stiff at his sides, knuckles white as he dug his nails into his palm in a tight fist. His face was devoid of color, and he looked perpetually shocked. 

“Come now Newt, it’s going to be all right, I’ve got some calming draught here, see?” No later had Tina handed him the potion that Newt took it and drank the whole thing in one swig. 

“Okay Mr. Barebone, let’s get this over with.” Newt wheezed.

**********************************************************

The three of them walked side by side to the Department of Magical Contracts, not looking at each other and not talking to each other. Credence couldn’t help but feel guilty for the obvious distress Newt was in. He wasn’t sure why Newt was upset, but he guessed it had to do with the apprenticeship he was being forced to enter into with Credence. He began wringing his hands in nervousness as they walked into an elevator, not giving it much thought. Suddenly, the elevator lurched upwards at speeds which any normal elevator should never go, and Credence found himself gripping onto something, anything for dear life. It stopped for a quick second, and then vaulted sideways, and Credence squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the ride to end. Once the elevator stopped, Credence opened one eye, still holding on. 

“Is it over?” Credence asked breathlessly. 

“Yes, now kindly let go of me.” Credence looked up, and noticed he had been holding onto the waist of Newt’s coat the whole time. He quickly let go, and Newt smoothed down the wrinkles and followed Tina out of the elevator briskly, Credence sheepishly following behind. They arrived at the Apprenticeship Contracts Office after walking through a long, narrow corridor lit by torches, and were then told to follow a rather tiny witch in burgundy robes through another dark, narrow corridor, albeit a shorter one. They ended up in a small room with with floor-to-ceiling windows on every wall, and no objects besides a desk with several chairs on the opposite side. Credence’s eyes were glued to the view, which was that of the entire city of New York, although it seemed to be from thousands of feet up. 

“Is this real?” Credence asked. The witch looked at him funny. 

“Of course not, they’re enchanted windows.” She said in a squeaky, annoyed tone. 

“Wow, this is magic…” Credence whispered. 

“If you’re done daydreaming Mr. Barebone, we may begin.” Credence blushed, quickly sitting down in the remaining chair next to Tina. The small witch pulled out a piece of parchment with a wave of her wand, placing it before Newt, Tina, and Credence. 

“The judge has decreed a traditional contract be written up; you may read over it of course, but not much of it is negotiable.” 

“Of course he did.” Newt sunk down in his chair and ran his hands down his face. Credence curiously took a peek at the contract. 

"The Wizards/Witches whom this contract magically binds are hereby under the protection of MACUSA and any Magical Jurisdiction of which the two in this contract belong to so long as their bond is consummated by one year from the day this contract is signed. It is the job of the apprentice to obey their master, and do everything they can to learn under their master's guidance. In turn, the master will take care of the apprentice, sharing with them their home, their finances, and their knowledge. The master and the apprentice will bind their magic with the signing of this contract and--" 

"--that's enough Credence. We'll sign the contract now." Newt said, taking the contract from him and dipping a quill into some ink, signing his name at the bottom. Credence didn't take much time to think about what the contract entailed, all he knew was that he was getting a real home, he was going to be taught everything he needed to know about magic, and that's all he could ever want. Once the contract was slid over to him, he stared at the quill and ink for a while.   
"Would you happen to have a regular pen?" Credence asked sheepishly. The witch looked at him with disdain.   
"No. These are special quills enchanted for legally binding contracts."   
"Oh, I see." Credence held the quill awkwardly in his hand, dipping it into the ink and bringing it down to the paper. Once he managed to sign his name in the spot where it said 'Apprentice' after a few ink splotches were dropped here and there, both names glowed brightly for a moment before dimming again.   
"Now we just need the witness to sign." The contract was handed over to Tina, who quickly and efficiently signed her name and the date. The witch in burgundy waved her wand, rolling the contract up and filing it away neatly.   
"Congratulations Mr. Barebone, you're officially an apprentice."   
**********************************  
Newt and Tina were locked in a tight embrace, Newt's head buried in Tina's neck. Credence felt an unexpected pang of jealousy, and forced himself to turn away until Newt spoke to him.   
"Come, Credence, we're going back to England." 

"England? I've never left New York before!" Credence exclaimed. 

"Well, with my creatures we can't very well stay here. They're illegal. So, we're going to my home, in London." 

"London!" Credence said to himself, beaming as he skipped after Newt. They came upon a massive fireplace whose chimney reached so high, it disappeared from sight. A large emerald fire blazed with light within. 

“Take a handful of this, go into the fireplace, throw it at your feet, and say this clearly and precisely, and I mean clearly! If you don’t, who knows where you may end up. Alright, what you must say is “Diagon Alley”. Now here.” Newt held out a bucket full of what looked like glittery green soot. Credence just stared at him. 

“Wait, I have to what? Go into the fire?” He scooped up some of the powder, questioning how this could take him anywhere. 

“Yes, floo system! The flames won’t burn you, don’t worry! Say Diagon Alley! Loud and clear!” Newt yelled over his shoulder as he walked into the fireplace, threw down the floor powder, said the words, and disappeared in a burst of green flame. Credence gasped, looking around to see if anyone else was as startled, but realizing that they were all just going about their business as usual. He walked towards the fireplace, ducking down until he was standing in it, his eyes barely able to see below the inside of the chimney. Surprisingly, the flames weren’t hot. They felt more like light, feathery touches. He looked at the powder in his hand one last time, took a deep breath, threw it onto the hearth, and yelled “Diagon Alley!” with as much enunciation as he could. He felt the floor drop away from him, and he zoomed past glimpses of other green fires and fireplaces at what felt like the speed of light. He could have sworn he saw other wizards in them, but they were moving too fast to tell. After what felt like an eternity, a floor reappeared beneath him, everything came to a halt, and he tumbled out of another fireplace in a strange room. Coughing from the ashes and dusting the soot from his clothing, he got up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a warm, cozy looking tavern that looked to be ancient, with stone walls and lopsided oil paintings of stern people in medieval dress hanging on them. Newt was waiting for him, leaning against one of the walls and swinging his suitcase. 

“Come on, it’s nearly nightfall here and we’ve got lots to do.” Newt gestured for Credence to follow him out the back door. It seemed to just be a few garbage bins and a brick wall, and Credence looked at Newt with a confused expression, but Newt rolled his eyes and took out his wand, tapping the bricks in a pattern. The ground shook slightly, and the bricks parted, revealing a busy, bustling alleyway. 

“Am I ever going to stop being surprised when these things happen?” Asked Credence. 

“Uh, probably not.” Newt replied, and Credence almost could have sworn he saw him smile.


	3. Flourish and Flying Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I'm on a roll! I'm seriously so excited by your feedback and your eagerness to see this story continue, so here's another chapter!

The first store they went into was Flourish and Blotts, although Credence saw so many things he wished to do and try first. Newt immediately disappeared past the tall bookshelves, soon returning with a pile of heavy looking books. 

“Here, take these to the front.” Newt said with some difficulty, releasing the books into Credence’s arms without letting him so much as object. Credence made an ‘oof’ noise from the weight of the books, and tottered over to the checkout desk, dropping them as soon as he had the chance. The books had titles such as “A Beginner’s Guide to Basic Magic”, and “Charms and Spells for First Years”. Newt soon appeared next to him, setting down a few more books and a pouch of money, which the man behind the counter gladly took. “We’ll have to start with the basics I’m afraid, but I’m sure you’ll progress fast.” Newt said, shrinking the books and placing them into one of his inner coat pockets. Next, Newt had gotten several pairs of custom made robes for Credence, which made him rather emotional, as he had never had new clothes before.

“These must have cost a fortune… How can I ever repay you?” Credence asked, cradling the packages like a newborn. 

“I’m your Master, and it’s my job to provide you with everything you need so long as you are such.” Newt replied “Now let’s get your wand. A wizard’s not much without one you know.” 

*******************************************************

When Credence walked into Ollivanders, the hundreds of boxes on the shelves seemed to thrum with power, causing Ollivander himself to look up in shock. 

“This is my apprentice, he’s never been in possession of a wand before.” Newt explained. Ollivander raised one eyebrow, taking a few boxes down and placing them before Credence. 

“The wand chooses the wizard.” Ollivander said, gesturing towards the wands he had laid out. Credence closed his eyes, reaching his hand out towards them. He felt an undeniable pull, like iron to a magnet, and opened his eyes. The box on the far left was rattling, as though the wand inside was trying to get out, and Creedence slowly lifted the lid, the wand flying into his hand with such a force that it drove him backwards several steps. The candles in the store flickered, and Credence could feel the immense power of the object he felt in his hand reaching out to him, beckoning him to do great things. 

“Acacia, 14 inches, thestral tail hair core. An extremely rare wand that only chooses a wizard or witch of immense power.” Ollivander told him. 

“E..excuse me, did you say thestral hair?” Newt stuttered. 

“What does that mean?” Asked Credence, wondering at Newt’s worried tone. 

“Thestral hair is a very difficult substance to use in wand making, and only one who has both witnessed and mastered death can control such a wand.” 

“—So someone who has seen and caused death effectively. It’s rumored to render the user invincible in battle, and the last known wand of such a kind is currently in the possession of the darkest wizard in history.” Newt turned towards Credence, fear in his eyes. 

***********************************************************

“Do you really think I could become a dark wizard?” Credence asked, twirling his new wand between his fingers as he and Newt walked down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. 

Newt sighed. “I don’t know Credence. But I do know that just because a wizard holds immense power and a rare, dangerous wand, doesn’t mean that they have to go along with the precedent.” He gave Credence a small smile. They walked past a storefront with a gleaming, brand new broomstick in it, and Credence stopped and pointed. 

“You actually fly on brooms? Like the New Salemer’s always believed?” Newt looked at the broom, then at Creedence, and burst into laughter. 

“Yes! Although we use them more for sport than travel nowadays. Let’s put you on one and see if you become a full fledged witch, warts and all!” 

***************************************************************

They arrived at Newt’s small flat exhausted and still reeling from the apparition. There was a small kitchen off of a small room with a table and two chairs in one corner, a bathroom, and a sparse bedroom with two beds. Newt set his suitcase down and took off his coat and hung it up, turning the textbooks he purchased back to their full size and putting them on the floor. 

“It’s not the most impressive of homes, but it does the trick.” Newt yawned and stretched his arms above his head. “It’s been quite the day. I’m going to get some rest. You need to do the same.” 

***********************************************************

_Blood welled up on Credence’s palms as the belt came down again and again. He screamed in pain, crying and huddling in a ball, trying to compress in on himself in an attempt to disappear, to cease existing so he wouldn’t have to endure this agony any longer. Then, his mother left him, bruised and bloody, left him to cry until the sun came up and another day of handing out pamphlets and being called a freak would begin. But this time, Creedence had a friend, and he reached for the necklace Percival had given him. He closed his eyes, and felt the rush as he was transported away from the house. Mr. Graves was already there in the alleyway, and he ran over and placed his hand on Credence’s shoulder as Credence collapsed to the ground and wracking sobs took him over once again._

_“Where’s the child Credence?” Percival asked. Credence shook his head._

_“I don’t know— I just— I can’t do it anymore, it hurts me too much!” Credence hid his face in his scarred hands and whimpered. Suddenly, Percival grabbed Credence by the collar, hoisted him up, and pinned him face first to the alley wall, whispering threateningly in his ear._  
_“I told you not to call me unless you had purpose to do so you little bitch! You think you hurt now? I’ll show you pain! Crucio!” Credence writhed and screamed, but Percival held him fast to the wall. Once he let go of the spell, he began undoing Credence’s belt and trousers, reaching under his shirt to rake his sharp fingernails down his back. Credence’s breathing was hard, and he hadn’t the strength to resist.  
“You’re absolutely delicious when you scream…” Percival hissed, biting Credence’s earlobe as he pressed his clothed hardness into Credence’s now bare backside. “I’m going to take you right now, and everyone will know what a dirty freak you really are. That’s all you’re good for, is just a toy for me to fuck and throw away.” Credence’s panic came to a threshold, and the obscurus inside him lashed out; he felt like every inch of him was screaming. _

Credence woke up with tears running down his face, a sharp cry ringing out in the air. He noticed that his wand, which he was clutching tightly in his hand, was emitting a soft glow, lighting up the room. He looked over at Newt’s bed to see if he had woken him up, but Newt was nowhere to be seen, and Credence was all alone with his fear and his memories.


	4. Lesson Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? It must be Christmas! Well, almost Thanksgiving technically...but I guess just be thankful for another chapter then!

Newt woke Credence up at 6am sharp every day, handing him a list of chores and errands to accomplish before his daily lessons. He quickly learned how to use the floo system from the house to get where he needed to go, as he could not yet apparate on his own. It was difficult at first to figure out what an ashwinder egg or a flobberworm was, nevertheless where to buy them, but he quickly made connections with the shopkeepers, who soon spread the news about Newt Scamander’s new apprentice. It took a few days for Credence to realize that he was not going to be beaten if he didn’t return home on time or do something the right way, but that fear was so engrained in him that he made an effort not to mess anything up anyways. During these morning hours, Credence would often not see Newt at all. Then, suddenly, Newt would reappear and would have Credence pour over his textbooks for the rest of the day, and then Newt would test him on the material. Credence had never gone to school, but he had been taught to read by that horrible woman he called a mother. He longed to be able to try out the spells in the books himself, but as of yet he hadn’t been allowed to do so. One day, about a week or so into his apprenticeship, Credence became frustrated with the speed at which things were progressing, and lashed out at his teacher and mentor. 

“Newt, when are you actually going to teach me something?!” He slammed the heavy textbook shut. The auburn-haired wizard crossed his arms. 

“First of all, that’s Master to you, and second of all, I will not have you questioning my teaching methods. I’ll let you cast spells once you’re ready.” Newt said sternly. Credence stood up, and all the windows and the cabinets rattled. 

“I thought I was going to learn how to control my powers, how to use them, but so far all you’ve done is disappear for hours on end and have me read about magic instead of learning to do it!” Credence tried to yell, tried to sound angry, but he just ended up sounding like a frustrated boy. Newt stepped in close towards Credence, meeting his eyes as they stood at the same height. 

“I had to give so much up in order to commit to this. I had to stop going on my expeditions, I had to postpone writing my book, I had to leave Tina…” Newt stopped short. After a long pause, Credence spoke again.

“You love her, don’t you?” Newt looked away, wiping away tears with the edge of his sleeve. 

“Perhaps I would have loved her had I stayed. But life has other plans.” 

“New—Master I mean. Why did you sign the contract if you knew you would have to give up so much? Couldn’t you have just refused?” 

“I could have, but I wouldn’t have. I couldn’t have let you die. You see Credence, the contract binds our magic, and it’s the immense amount of power you have repressed inside you which causes you to be an obscurial, and which is threatening your life. I thought maybe if your magic is bound to mine, then you wouldn’t have to carry the burden of all that power, and you could be saved. The only problem is, that our magic won’t be bound until we consummate the contract. I’m afraid to let you use your powers until our magic is bound, because I’m afraid of what might happen to you.” Credence was trying to wrap his head around what Newt had told him. 

“What do you mean by consummating the contract?….Do you mean…sex?” Credence nearly choked on the last word, collapsing to his knees as his worst memory overtook him. Newt was quickly at his side, hovering his hand just above Credence’s shoulder because he was afraid that touching him would cause him to recoil. 

“Credence, listen to me. I refuse to do anything to you with out your explicit consent. Whether we actually end up binding our magic is completely up to you, and if you decide you never want to, that’s alright as well. I’ll deal with the consequences when we get there. I wish I didn’t have to put you through such a difficult decision, it’s just that sex between those with magic is an extremely powerful thing. It’s the most intimate bond two people can share, and therefore it is often used in magically binding contracts such as ours.” Credence hid his face in his hands and weeped, flinching when Newt’s hand accidentally brushed him. 

“You’ve been abused before haven’t you?” Newt said gently. Credence shook his head at first, but then nodded, grabbing onto Newt and letting out a wracking sob. Newt closed his arms around the younger man tightly, and Credence sunk into his embrace, slowly falling asleep from mental exhaustion. “Shhh…I’ve got you. No one will ever hurt you again as long as I’m here.”


	5. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Newt

Credence woke one night from another nightmare, sweat cold on his brow and heart pounding so hard he could hear it. He flipped back onto his side and pulled the covers up, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep again to the soothing purring noise next to him. 

_Wait a minute…purring?_

Credence sat up and saw what looked to be a large ball of orange fluff on the floor next to his bed. The creature hopped up and looked at Creedence with beady little eyes, licking him on the hand and jumping off the bed again. Credence was about to ask Newt what the fluffy creature was, but soon realized that Newt was not in his bed, just like every other night. Credence frowned.

“I wouldn’t suppose you know where he disappears off to every night.” He said to the scuttling puffball. It gave a wiggle, and walked over to Newt’s leather suitcase, which was lying on the ground in front of Newt’s bed. The creature nudged the locks open, and disappeared inside once the lid flew open. Credence ran over to the suitcase, peering inside. There seemed to be no sides or bottom to the case, and the creature was nowhere in sight. Hesitantly, Credence reached his hand inside the case, and was surprised when he felt something wooden and step-shaped. He stuck his leg down into the suitcase until his foot hit one of the steps, and then cautiously stepped in with the other. He took a moment to appreciate the fact that he was now waist deep in a suitcase, and then began feeling for the next step, making his way all the way down. Once inside, he found himself in a small shack with a messy kitchenette and a cot, which looked to be much more well used than Newt’s bed upstairs. The fuzzy fluffling had been waiting for Credence, and pushed open the door of the shack once it saw him. Credence froze when he left the shack, not believing his eyes. An assortment of magical beasts of all shapes and sizes were flying, crawling, walking, loping, and flitting around what looked to be a gigantic warehouse. He didn’t have words to describe half of the creatures he saw, and even the most exotic of animals at the zoo were plain compared to the ones in here. The puffball rubbed up against his pant leg, and then surged ahead, seemingly beckoning Credence to follow him. As he walked through the menagerie, the scenery around him changed to fit the landscape of the beasts’ natural habitats. They came upon a small clearing in a forest, and Credence saw Newt crouched down next to a small tree, speaking softly to tiny stick-looking creatures. The ball of fluff ran over to Newt and began licking his ankles, causing Newt to look around and see Credence. 

“I see you found my puffskein.” Newt grinned.

“Why haven’t you shown me this place yet?” asked Credence. 

“You didn’t ask.” Newt replied. “Would you like to hold a bowtruckle? They’re quite friendly. That is, if they like you.” he held out his hand with one of the green stick creatures on it. Credence stood for a moment, about to protest, but then held out his hand, letting Newt transfer the little green thing, although it held fast to Newt for a few seconds before Newt pried him off. The bowtruckle sat and crossed its stick arms, pouting for a few seconds, but it then decided Credence was alright, and contentedly latched onto his thumb. “There you go little guy…” Newt gently stroked his little green head. “Now that you’re here I best give you a tour of the place, huh?” 

“I would like that very much” Credence said, smiling as he eyed the adorable bowtruckle who was now napping on him. Newt spent hours showing Credence each beast, explaining what it was and how he acquired it in the first place. 

“This is my passion and my livelihood.” Newt said as he and Credence threw meat to the graphorns, who graciously sucked it up into their mouths with their tentacles. “I would do anything to protect these beasts, and I believe that starts with educating the wizarding world about them, so they can be understood and respected instead of hunted. That’s why I was planning on writing a book, so that more people could learn about these amazing creatures.” 

Credence stopped. “But then you couldn’t write anymore…because of me.” 

“Well that’s not entirely true. I do still take these opportunities at night to write, but I have less and less time for it, so I don’t think I’ll be able to finish anytime soon.” Credence threw another piece of meat, deep in thought. 

“What if I helped you?” He suggested. 

“What was that?” 

“What if I helped you to write your book? You can teach me everything you know about your beasts, and I can help you finish on time.” Newt pondered this for a moment. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea!” 

****************************************

Newt and Credence returned the bowtruckle to his tree, although he was reluctant to let go of Credence now that he felt comfortable with him. Newt looked around as though he were searching for something.

“Oh bugger, don’t tell me he’s escaped again.” Newt said, looking at the empty hanging nest on a nearby tree. 

“What’s escaped?” Credence asked as a soft, sloth-like creature landed on his shoulder seemingly out of nowhere, and wrapped his tail around him. 

“Never mind, there he is.” Newt said, reaching out and picking the beast up. “This is Dougal, my Demiguise. He disappears quite a lot, because he has the power to turn invisible, which makes him quite difficult to find sometimes. Back in New York, he managed to escape along with a few other of my beasts, and I found him in Macy’s babysitting one of my Occamies!”

“Wait, your beasts got loose in New York? Can you tell me about it?” 

“Sure.” Newt sat down with the Demiguise. “I came to America to return a Thunderbird back to its natural habitat in Arizona, but I managed to let a niffler loose in a bank, and well, that’s where it all went wrong…” He told the story about how he accidentally got a muggle involved, and met Tina, who arrested him. How he was taken back to Tina’s apartment with the muggle, who’s name was Jacob, and stuffed to the brim by Tina’s sister, Queenie, who also happened to be a legilimens. He talked about showing Jacob his magical beasts, and how his reaction was of wonderment just like Credence’s. He explained how he managed to find each beast and get them back into the case, but how Percival sentenced him and Tina to death, causing them to have to escape. Also, how when he found Credence, he managed to convince MACUSA to stun him instead of kill him. What surprised Credence the most was that Percival, the man he hated most in the world, was actually Gellert Grindelwald in disguise, which made Credence feel somewhat better as it made sense for the worlds most evil wizard to try and manipulate him in the way that he did. By the end of Newt’s story, Credence was almost moved to tears. 

“You’re so brave…” He said. “You could’ve gotten killed, but you still managed to save all of your animals, and my life.” He looked up at Newt’s freckled face, and into his deep blue eyes, which were sparkling with life. “Thank you…” Credence said, barely audible. Dougal’s eyes flashed, and he disappeared as Newt leaned in towards Credence. Their lips met, and Credence practically melted as Newt placed his hand on Credence’s face. For a few moments they stayed like that, just gently kissing, but then Newt opened his eyes and drew back. Credence nearly whimpered at the loss, looking up at Newt. “I’ve never been kissed before.” He stated. Newt got up quickly, looking startled and guilty. 

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Newt said, turning away and disapparating. Credence tried to wrap his head around what had just occured between him and his Master, heading back to the shack and the stairs in a daze. He could still taste Newt on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo, we have some drama happening over here! I'm really excited for the next chapter you guys... (hint: there will be a little bit of smut ;) *wink )


	6. All This Time it Was You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, all aboard the smut train. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and this is only the beginning!

Newt tried to forget what he had done, tried to act like it had never happened, for both his and Credence’s sakes. However, every time he saw Credence, his mind kept going back to that moment, how perfect it had felt with just the two of them, together. But he knew he couldn’t bring himself to excuse his actions for being a product of the heat of the moment, because, as much as Newt would have liked to be able to deny it, he had been wanting to do that for a long time. When had he started feeling this way? He had become extremely fond of Credence’s company, and felt extremely protective of him, especially the first time he found Credence in the middle of one of his nightmares (although he immediately began giving Credence dreamless sleep potion before bed, and he hadn’t had a nightmare since), but wasn’t that what any good mentor should do? But Newt couldn’t fool himself, he knew that what he felt for Credence was more than just platonic feelings between a mentor and a student. Perhaps it had been that first day in Diagon Alley, perhaps it had been in an instant when he had seen Credence smile for the first time, or when he had watched him study, so wrapped up and focused in one of the rare moments he seemed truly content. Whenever those feelings began developing, it didn’t matter—Newt had betrayed Credence’s trust by breaking the promise he had made not to do anything to Credence without his consent, and he had probably brought back terrible memories for Credence. The thing that scared him the most, is that Credence didn’t seem at all perturbed by Newt since the incident, in fact, quite the opposite. Credence had been working harder than ever, seemingly taking every chance he could get to ask Newt a question or help him out with his beasts. He responded extremely well to praise, and criticism only seemed to make him even more determined, whereas before it would have put him in a foul mood for hours. But then again, Credence had been neglected his whole life, it was normal for him to be this clingy with someone who had shown him kindness, wasn’t it?

*********************************************

Taking a handful of floo powder and throwing it into the small fireplace, Newt uttered “679 West 24th Street, New York City”, and stuck his head in the green flames, appearing in the fireplace of Tina and Queenie Goldstein. Tina quickly dropped the newspaper she had been reading, coming over to kneel by the fireplace.

“Newt! How are you?” She asked. “It’s been a few weeks since we’ve talked, how’s the apprenticeship going?”

“Credence is learning a lot, and he’s offered to help me write my book, which is fantastic, but I can’t seem to find a moment alone because he’s always so eager to help me with this or that. In fact, I had to make up a list of non-existent items for him to buy for me just to get him out of the house for a few hours.” Newt laughed nervously.

“He’s probably very fond of you Newt, you tend to have that impression on people.” Tina traced a pattern on the carpet, blushing slightly, although it may have just been from the heat of the fire.

“I kissed him Tina.”

“You what.” Tina looked at him, creasing her brow.

“I don’t even really know what happened myself. You see, one moment he was looking at me with these big, brown eyes, and the next I was just…well, kissing him.”

“So you’ve consummated the contract then?”

“Heavens no!”

“Why not? You can’t very well have him practice magic with his powers like they are right now!”

“I know! That’s why I haven’t had him practice a single spell yet. He’s been so patient with me, and I feel like I’m letting him down, but- but….oh Tina! What am I going to do? I think I might be falling in love with him!”

“What makes you say that?” Tina moved so that her knees were clasped in front of her, resting her chin on them.

“I can’t really describe it, it’s just like, well, don’t you know what falling in love feels like?” Tina let out a long breath of air before replying.

“Yes.” The both of them said nothing for a while, Tina breaking the silence again. “How did he react, when you kissed him?”

“He didn’t seem to be upset at all, it was me who ran away.” Tina threw her head back, incredulous at how stupid Newt could be.

“You idiot! So what are you so afraid of then?”

“I’m afraid I might hurt him…” Newt said quietly. Tina wished she could reach out and reassure him, but he was thousands of miles away, just a face in a fireplace.

“I know you Newt, and you are the kindest, sweetest person I’ve ever met. You need to help Credence, and therefore you need to stop running away from your feelings.”

“What should I do then?”

“Don’t worry about the contract, forget it exists in this case. There is no reason you shouldn’t be able to form a relationship outside of the apprenticeship one you and Credence have at your own speed.”

“So, what, are you suggesting I take him out to dinner?” Queenie suddenly crawled next to her sister on her hands and knees, beaming.

“That’s exactly what you should do sweetheart!”

*************************************************************

Credence returned to the flat late in the afternoon, looking quite upset.

“I’m sorry Master, I couldn’t find the nurtwap or the hotham or the neela wings, and I looked everywhere.” Newt felt guilty for sending him on a wild good chase, and almost lost the courage to say what he had been planning to, but he quickly regained his composure.

“That’s quite alright Credence, I’ll get them later. Right now, I want you to take a hot bath and put on your formal robes.” Credence was confused, as he had never been asked to relax this early before the evening, and had never had an occasion to wear the formal robes Newt had had made for him before, but he did what he was told. The bath felt phenomenal for his sore muscles from walking around Diagon Alley all day, especially after he had accidentally wandered into Knockturn Alley and nearly gotten hexed by some rather nasty looking wizards. Afterwards, Credence took the robes off of their hanger, luxuriating in the feel of deep blue velvet, which must have been charmed as it was almost impossibly soft. It was a three-price set, with tight black slacks, a dress shirt of iridescent obsidian, and the velvet cloak on top. The cloak had stars woven into the hem in silver thread, which almost seemed to twinkle as the fabric moved. He took a long time to look at himself in the mirror, having never been quite so dressed up in his life. The dark colors in the robes made his alabaster skin stand out, and he almost thought he looked handsome. Noticing a presence behind him, he turned around, seeing Newt watching him with dark eyes. Newt himself was quite dressed up too, in a beautiful, pale blue silk robe with gold thread woven in intricate patterns on the sleeves and collar. He continued to stare for a while, then cleared his throat and looked at the wall. They apparated to what appeared to be a dingy looking bar, that is, until Newt whispered something to the bartender and he led them through a hidden wall into a lavish restaurant. Chandeliers floated just barely under the ceiling, sending fractured reflections onto the walls and planting sparkles on the dressed up witches and wizards who were eating. The bartender suddenly appeared in wizards robes as well, leading Credence and Newt to a secluded table in the back draped by crimson-colored satin curtains.

“Why did you take me out to dinner?” Credence asked, picking up one of the menus and trying not to cringe at the price of each dish.

“You’ve been working very hard, and have been doing very well, so I thought I might reward you.” The waiter brought each of them a crystal glass, which filled itself up with wine from the bottom up. Newt changed the subject quickly, talking about the menu until he tapped the items they wanted with his wand, and they appeared steaming hot and fresh in front of them. Credence, who had never seen such delicious looking food before, quickly dug in, groaning from how good it tasted. Newt nearly dropped his fork when he heard this, unable to contain his fascination with Credence’s mouth and tongue as he took each bite. Newt ate his food with some difficulty, still staring at Credence, who eventually noticed Newt’s eyes on him. He blinked several times, setting down his fork and wiping his lips gently with a napkin.

“Why did you run away? That night, after we kissed.” Newt sighed.

“I was ashamed. I couldn’t come to terms with the fact that I might have feelings for you beyond the platonic, and I was worried I would only cause you pain.”

“But what if I feel like that too…” Credence said, bowing his head.

“The real reason I took you to dinner tonight, is because I realized that we don’t have to let the contract get in the way of having a relationship. If you’re willing, I’d really like to have that with you. We can take it as slow as you want.” Credence reached out and took Newt’s hand, calloused and strong where his was soft and slender. This time it was his turn to initiate a kiss, and he leaned over the table to plant his lips on Newt’s, finally feeling like everything was right.

*************************************************  
As soon as they apparated back to Newt’s flat and tumbled onto the floor, Credence was on top of Newt, practically crashing their lips together. Newt swiped his tongue across Credence’s lips, gently probing his mouth when Credence parted them. He took Credence’s own tongue into his mouth and gently sucked on it, eliciting a low moan from him. The two of them continued clashing teeth and tongues, nipping each others lips occasionally, Newt trying to guide Credence as they explored each others mouths. Credence pulled back panting, his mouth red and swollen from their make-out session. He collapsed down on Newt, whispering as seductively as he could in Newt’s ear.

“I may not be ready for everything yet, but I really want to…give you pleasure. I want to make you scream my name.” Newt felt an immediate jolt to his groin, eyes growing wide as he looked at Credence, whose eyes were dark and heavy-lidded, puffy lips slightly apart.

“I never knew you could say such indecent things” Newt said huskily, guiding Credence’s hand between his legs and letting him feel how hard he was.

“What should I do?” Credence asked, palming Newt experimentally.

“Why don’t we give that pretty mouth of yours a try?” Newt gently pushed Credence off of him. “Sit on your knees and try to get comfortable.” Newt stood up and removed his and Credence’s outer robes, breath hitching when he saw Credence from this angle, looking up at him eagerly through dark lashes. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Credence nodded, undoing the clasp on Newt’s trousers clumsily, Newt helping him. Credence took a deep breath and slowly pulled them down around Newt’s skinny ankles along with his underwear, practically drooling at the sight of Newt’s freed cock. He licked the fluid which had already begun beading at the tip, wondering at the slightly sweet taste. Newt’s breathing became harder, and he ran his fingers through Credence’s silky black locks, tightening his grip when Credence leaned forward on his hands, trailing his tongue along the underside of the shaft. “Fuck…” He exhaled. Credence took that as encouragement, and placed his mouth around the head, slowly trying to take more in. Newt closed his eyes as he was blissfully enveloped in warm, wet heat. Credence took in more than he could, and choked slightly, eyes watering. Newt worriedly asked if Credence was okay and explained that he could use his hand along with his mouth if it was too much. Credence thanked him, blushing from a mix of embarrassment and arousal, and placed his hand around the base of Newt’s cock as he took him back into his mouth, moving his hand up and down cautiously in time with his head. Newt had to resist the urge to face-fuck him, as he was moving so agonizingly slow. Newt moaned, which thankfully stimulated Credence to move faster. “Fuck, you’re doing so well Credence, don’t stop.” Credence kept up his rhythm, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked. Newt let it all go, moaning loudly and yelling out obscenities, slowly losing control. Credence’s moves became more erratic as well, and he swirled his tongue around the head again, teasing the slit with the tip of it. This was Newt’s undoing, and he took three sharp breaths before his hips snapped forward, and his orgasm hit him. “Credence!” He screamed as he came, and Credence moaned around his cock, shaking as he swallowed the hot, thick liquid down. He pulled off with a wet pop, his lips even more red and swollen than before, a dribble of saliva and semen running down his chin. Newt quickly redid his trousers, sitting down and wrapping his arms around Credence.

“That was more intense than I ever imagined.” Credence said, still trying to catch his breath. Newt smiled, giving him a soft peck on the nose.

“You came didn’t you? Without me even touching you?” Newt asked, eyeing the wet spot in the front of Credence’s slacks.

“I think so.” Credence smiled, yawning. “Is it normal to get this tired afterward?” Newt laughed.

“Yes, it’s quite normal.” Newt picked him up bridal style and carried him to his bed, setting him down and transfiguring his robes into nightclothes, doing the same for himself. He made the small twin bed bigger, and crawled in beside Credence, who wrapped around him like a bowtruckle to a branch. Newt turned on his side and gazed at Credence’s content, sleeping face, wondering how he ever got so lucky.


	7. Power is the Ruler of Us All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys liked that last chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it. No smut in this chapter, but you know, you gotta save the good stuff for later.

Morning brought warm, half-awake kisses as Newt gently untangled himself from Credence's embrace. Credence whined, but Newt reminded him that it was already after eight, and they had a lot to do. After they fed and accounted for all of the beasts, Newt told Credence to go get his wand. Credence practically tripped as he ran to get it, holding it tightly and close to himself. "Are you sure it's safe?" Credence asked.

"I believe that our, um, encounter last night may have bound our magic together somewhat, and so, I say we give it a shot. Why don't you start with the first year spells and we'll go from there?" Credence immediately performed a perfect transfiguration of a table into a pot, following with several other basic spells. "Good, very good." Newt said as he observed, wand ready at his side just in case. Credence performed each spell, up to the more advanced year-7 spells, perfectly on the first try. Newt was not surprised given how much potential he knew Credence had, but he still needed to make sure Credence could effectively fight and defend himself in a combat situation. He challenged Credence to a simple duel, which would also test his knowledge of hexes and jinxes as well as defensive spells. He gave Credence two minutes to hide and prepare, and then he would begin. He stalked soundlessly across the floor, having used a spell to silence his shoes, and gave himself extra-good hearing in order to track down and noises that would give Credence's location away. As soon as he found him, hiding behind the bathroom door, he cast a mild hex at him, which Credence effortlessly blocked. Credence caught him off guard by using a wind jinx and blowing Newt backwards, giving him an opportunity to escape past him and begin sending his own hexes and jinxes Newt's way. Newt was able to block them all, but came into close call with a couple, realizing that he was up against more than he had initially expected. They went on tirelessly, firing more and more severe hexes at each other, shielding and blocking before the next wave of attack. All of the sudden, Newt managed to hit Credence with a ticking hex, which caused him to fall over and enter into fits of convulsive laughter. Newt quickly ran over and counteracted the spell, apologizing and asking if Credence was okay, but Credence got up again, aiming his wand at Newt.

" _Confringo_!" He shouted, Newt barely putting up a shield in time before the large blast. " _Expulso_!" Newt stumbled backwards, putting up a shield, but Credence broke through with a burst of bluish-white light coming from his wand, the force sending Newt onto the floor and his wand several feet away from him. He poised himself to strike again, eyes ablaze, and Newt became terrified he might actually be hit by something nasty or irreversible. "Stop!!!" He cried, shielding his face with his arm. The crackle of power in the air died down, and Credence dropped his wand, falling to the floor and burying his head in his knees, rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He repeated over and over, tears spilling from his eyes. Newt caught his breath and collected both of their wands, scooting over towards Credence.

"Credence... I'm not mad at you. You really are an amazing wizard, and I think you'll do great things someday, you just need to control your magic." The two of them sat in silence for a moment, the residue of powerful magic still hanging heavy in the air. "Where did you learn those curses anyways? I didn't teach those to you." Credence untucked his head slightly.

"I found this book downtown, of the dark arts. The shopkeeper told me that with the magic in that book, I would never have to bow down to my enemies ever again."

"I understand Credence, you want to be able to defend yourself against those who would hurt you; those who have hurt you."

"But it's not just that, I want to be able to overpower them, to feel like I can make them suffer, like they did to me. There was this one curse in the book, the cruciatus, that Percival--I mean Grindelwald-- used on me. What I would give to be able to use that spell on him, to make him feel the excruciating pain he inflicted on me..." Credence trailed off, choking on tears. Newt was horrified, he knew that Grindelwald had damaged Credence deeply, but to hear that he had used one of the unforgivables on him, he felt a deep, irrefutable anger and hatred of the likes he had never felt before. Deciding that was enough excitement for one day, Newt sat Credence down at the table and made them both tea with calming draught mixed in. "We'll continue to work on casting spells and charms, but I think we should save offensive spells for when your powers are more stable." Newt said as he handed Credence his tea. He walked around to the back of the chair and wrapped his arms around Credence, squeezing tightly. Credence placed his free hand on Newt's arm, feeling safe, feeling sound.


	8. What You Do to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted so badly to post a chapter yesterday, but Black Friday shopping got me like zzzzzzzz as soon as I got home. But here it is now, with smut and everything!

Although he could, Credence was hesitant to use his wand because of what had happened with Newt, and he feared he could not hold back his magic next time if given a chance to use it. Newt said nothing of it, and they returned to their normal lessons for the time being. He thought he couldn't possibly surprised anymore by the extent of Credence's power, that is, until he was proved wrong once again. He found Credence late at night, working on drafts for their book, but this was not whet surprised him. He was flipping papers with a swish of his hand, ink flying towards him with barely a flick of his wrist, making it seem effortless as he was deeply focused on his work. Newt hesitated to interrupt him, but he was so awestruck he couldn't help it.   
"How long have you been able to do wandless magic?" Credence barely looked up from his work, shrugging. 

"I guess as soon as I tried it? It just sort of...happened." Newt pulled up a chair and sat next to him. 

"Most wizards find it extremely difficult to perform wandless magic. Especially not without years of practice." Credence looked up at him. 

"I suppose I'm not most wizards." Newt raised his eyebrows, resting his chin on Credence's shoulder. 

"Right you are, you goof." He said, pinching his ear lightly and wiggling it, causing Credence to smile that adorable smile of his that seemed to wrinkle and light up his whole face. "I'm curious Credence, what is it that you might like to do after your apprenticeship is over? You know, as a job." 

"I was thinking about maybe working in the Magical Beasts Department at MACUSA or the Ministry of Magic at first, but I've considered it, and I may want to pursue becoming an auror." 

"An auror? That's a wonderful career and all, but why an auror?" 

"I figured that by becoming an auror, I could do some good in the world, especially after all the destruction I've caused." Credence said matter-of-factly, standing up and holding Newt close by the waist. 

"You're doing so much good already Credence, you make me so happy." He closed in the little space between them, needing Credence like he needed air, and brought him into a passionate kiss. Where Newt was soft nibbles and sensual caresses of the tongue, Credence was clashing teeth and hard presses of lip against lip, wanting more. He pushed Newt down onto the chair and straddled him, claiming his mouth once again as he began to undo the buttons on Newt's shirt. "No, I've got it..." Newt breathed, charming his clothes away. Credence moaned, and began attacking the creamy, freckle-marked expanse of skin running from his neck down to his torso, leaving angry marks as he bit and sucked. Newt threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, grinding his erection against Credence in an attempt to gain much needed friction. Credence bit his lip and braced his head against Newt, bucking against him as he moved. He took Newt's length in hand and began pumping it, feeling it become more slick as it was coated in his precome. Newt reached down to try and undo Credence's trousers, but he swatted him away with his free hand, whispering in his ear. 

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to make you feel so good, gonna make you cum." Something about Credence's voice sent shivers of arousal down Newt's spine, and he leaned back in the chair, letting Credence pin his hands above his head as he gave himself over completely to the mercy of his apprentice and lover. Credence loved how debauched Newt looked with his eyes rolling back in pleasure, the skinny column of his neck already turning into a field of purple bruises, his nipples standing pink and erect, sculpted abdomen trailing down into a thick patch of auburn hair where Credence ran his hand up and down Newt's long shaft. Newt's breathing became more labored, and beads of sweat formed on his brow as he grew closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm going to come...fuck! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Newt cried out as every muscle in his body tensed and then relaxed, waves of pleasure spasming through him as his release covered Credence's hand and parts of Newt's thighs and stomach. Credence let go of Newt's hands and leaned over to lick the spunk off of him, his wicked tongue trailing circles on oversensitive skin.   
"I really do think you'd make a wonderful auror Credence." Newt said in a raspy voice. Credence waved his hand, cleaning Newt up the rest of the way and redressing him.   
"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Credence replied as he rested his head against Newt's chest, snuggling in closer as Newt played with his hair, causing it to stick out at various angles. Newt looked down at Credence's tranquil expression, his heart growing full as he remembered the scared boy he had once been, and how much he had grown and changed since Newt had taken him under his wing. Where there once nightmares, Credence now slept soundly against the warmth of another body. Where there was once anger and confusion, Credence had learned to harness and control his emotions. Where there was once indifference, there was now love.


	9. A Few Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh I wanted to post so badly yesterday and the day before that, but unfortunately school is back in session :P. It's here now though! Enjoy!

The five months since Credence had started his apprenticeship went by faster than either Newt or Credence could have ever anticipated. Credence felt it was surreal, how he had gone from the brink of destruction and death, to being sentenced to a year as an apprentice, to entering into a relationship with the man who had saved him in the first place. For three months Newt had brought a light into his life that he never knew possible, him and Credence living in domestic bliss. They relished the quiet moments they could spend together outside of being mentor and student, cooking and eating together, as well as sharing a bed which Newt had made into a more permanent living situation since they got together. Sometimes it's Credence who spends his nights in the suitcase, working on his and Newt's book until dawn comes and Newt finds him asleep with his face planted flat on top of the drafts he had been writing. They had shared a little more than kisses since that night when Newt had discovered Credence's ability to use wandless magic, but it was always Credence giving pleasure to Newt and asking for none in return. In fact, Newt had yet to see Credence naked, and he always changed in the locked bathroom. Newt was fine with this of course, as he wanted to respect Credence's privacy, but he couldn't help but hope that Credence would trust him enough one day to be comfortable enough with sharing his whole mind and body. Like most other things having to do with the raven-haired wizard however, Credence surprises Newt once again.

******************************************************

Newt was sitting by the fire, reading the Daily Prophet when Credence walked in, waiting for him to notice his entrance. He stood there quite awkwardly for a few moments, then cleared his throat, causing Newt to look up from his paper.

"Whatever is it darling?" Newt asked, folding and setting the paper down on the side tabs next to him. Credence shifted nervously, his cheeks tinged crimson. He reached for the clasp on his robes, slowly letting them slide off his shoulders, all the while making eye contact with Newt. When his robes hit the floor, Credence rushed forward and claimed Newt's mouth so fast that Newt barely registered that Credence was completely un-clothed. Credence pulled back, putting his arms around Newt and breathing hot and heavy on his neck.

"I want you to take me..." Credence said. Newt felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he felt the warmth of Credence's body pressed against his.

"O-ok, why don't you go to the bedroom and I'll be there in a minute." Newt barely managed to get out. Credence nodded, standing up and scooping his robes off the floor, turning his head around and giving Newt a coy smile before he left the room. Newt's eyes followed the skinny shoulders, the curve of spine and the gentle swell of buttocks, swaying slightly as he moved. What he also noticed though, were layers upon layers of scars marring his back in various shades of purple and white. Newt took a moment to collect himself and mentally prepare for what was to come, then he followed after Credence.

***************************  
When Newt walked into the bedroom, he could not have been less prepared for what he saw. Credence was laying against the headboard, propped up on one elbow as he gently stroked himself, mouth slightly open as he took gasps of breath. Newt quickly charmed his clothes away and met Credence in the bed, trailing his fingers along every inch of his skin as he tried to map out his lover's body. He was a lot skinnier than he looked under heavy wizards robes, probably due to years of mistreatment, but he had some muscle on him, probably due to the training Newt had put him under. His chest was smooth besides a tiny smattering of dark hair, and it rose and fell deeply with Credence's breathing. Newt ran his fingers along a particularly nasty scar on his back, Credence closing his eyes in obvious discomfort, so he stopped. Newt cupped Credence's face in his hands, and pushed the hair out of his eyes.   
"You're absolutely beautiful Credence. You don't have to hide yourself anymore." Credence looked down.

"I knew you probably wouldn't care, but I was still so ashamed..." He trailed off, and Newt kissed him softly, taking Credence's other hand and rubbing his thumb in gentle circles along the scars there. He began to kiss down Credence's neck, leaving love bites and bruises as Credence squirmed beneath him. Newt wrapped his hand around Credence and began stroking him simultaneously with Credence's own hand, causing Credence to bury his head in Newt's chest and let out a long, muffled groan of pleasure. "Please fuck me..." Credence breathed. Newt let go of him and spread his legs apart, looking up at him with doe eyes.

"I'm going to prepare you now, is that alright?" Credence nodded, closing his eyes and swallowing in anticipation. To his surprise, Newt realized that Credence had already used a cleaning and lubricating spell on himself, and his first finger slid in with little resistance. He began slowly pushing in a second finger, watching Credence's face for any signs of discomfort, and scissored the digits when they were both in up to the knuckle. Credence began mumbling incoherently, gripping the sheets as Newt stretched him out, letting out a whine when Newt removed his fingers. Newt quietly cast a lubrication spell on himself and lined himself up with Credence's entrance, beginning to breach him at an agonizingly slow rate. Credence screwed up his face in pain, and Newt stopped, worried he had hurt him, but then Credence pushed Newt so that he was laying on his back, and impaled himself the rest of the way in one smooth stroke. Newt swore, and Credence threw his head back in pleasure as he began to to ride him, digging his nails into Newt's hips.

"I never thought it would feel so good." Credence said breathily, his cock bouncing as he moved up and down. Newt rolled his hips and hit Credence's prostate dead on, causing Credence to gasp and see stars. "Do that again!" He yelled. Newt thrusted up once again, Credence soon meeting his rhythm as his prostate was hit over and over again, his mouth slightly open as though he were trying to form words, but nothing was coming out. Without warning, Credence lurched forward and let out a wail as his whole body convulsed with pleasure, come splattering onto him and Newt. His walls squeezed around Newt's cock, and soon Newt's orgasm hit him as well, causing him to bite his hand as he bucked his hips forward and spilled into Credence. After they had caught their breath, Credence got off of Newt and rolled next to him, their bodies fitting perfectly when pressed against each other.

"Do you feel any different?" Newt asked as he waved his wand and cleaned them both up, wrapping the covers around them.

"I think so." Credence replied "Like a heavy weight is gone, and replaced with a different magic."

"I believe that's my magic taking over your obscurus. Now it'll never kill you." Credence nearly cried when he realized that the monster within him was gone, and he would never accidentally kill someone ever again.

"I love you." Credence whispered as Newt wrapped his warm hands around the cold of Credence's body, unafraid of being touched for the first time. Newt laughed at how ridiculous they both looked with their hair sticking up and damp with sweat, their faces still flushed, and held Credence even closer to him.   
"I love you too Credence."

 

 

 


End file.
